


In Violet Night

by pearypie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Lust, M/M, Night Time Indiscretions, Passion, Power Play, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearypie/pseuds/pearypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sebastian decides to demonstrate the difference between love making and fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Violet Night

_May ye be in heaven a full half hour before the devil knows you're dead._

* * *

A circular profusion of violets made up his master's bed; silk sheets reminiscent of dewy petals strewn over the swan feathered mattress. Moonlight filtered in through a darkened window; the sky was cobalt and the stars, vanished; shadowy pine trees were black and figureless as they hovered nearby.

In truth, the outside world could not compete with the rich decadence of his lord's bedchamber, where lake shadow colored everything in shades of blue—sea pearls scattered across flat surfaces and silver thread glimmered.

This was the Earl of Phantomhive's sanctuary, one he seldom entered, preferring his rosewood office instead.

Yet the demon that was his servant liked the bedchamber most of all. It was here that he undressed and dressed his master; stripping him of the heavy brocades, exposing milky white skin that was for his eyes alone. He made sure that all his touches were feather light, grazing and cool, against the earl's flesh. In the dark, alone with his butler, Ciel Phantomhive was Selene's son—a luminous gardenia bathed in anguished grace and beatific darkness. Was there ever a union more perfect then that of moon and earth?

The nights would begin like so, with the butler coming to unfasten the silk necktie wrapped around his master's throat. It would be laid on a mahogany dresser nearby; then, the same long, elegant fingers would come to unbutton the silk dress shirt his lord wore so well.

"This cut suits you, young master." Sebastian commented, the last button undone.

His lord said nothing, sapphire eye resplendent in the gauzy blue darkness. The only tangible jewel out there. "Tell Nina to make more." He ordered stoically.

Sebastian chuckled, a beautiful, macabre sound. His hands move moved to the fine Persian waistcoat—double breasted and stitched with almost imperceptible fleur-de-lis silks in dark violet-blue.

Down fell the waistcoat, down fell the shirt, leaving the earl naked from the waist up. Sebastian's fingertips ghosted over the slaver's brand on his lord's back, pitying the marred flesh—his master was like marble after all, calacatta white. Leaning in, his lips hovered near the mark, a kiss only centimeters away.

"What are you doing." Ciel demanded, voice ice cold though Sebastian could detect the panic underneath.

"Observing, my lord." Was his reply and then—mouth met skin in a fluent, gentle kiss that sent a shiver down his master's spine. Ciel was chilled to the bone though his heart had been sent into overdrive. "Calm yourself," the butler ordered chidingly, "you'll make yourself ill."

"I have no time for your devilish japes this evening." The earl breathed out harshly, trying to regain control of his erratic heartbeat. "I'm tired. Get me undressed. I want to sleep."

"Your nightmares haunt you."

"And so do you."

* * *

Sebastian cradled the earl in his arms, Ciel's cheek pressed against his chest as they lay together on that violet bed. The sweet fragrance of wildflowers held a tenuous hold as the earl was naked, his body wanting, and the butler all too happy to oblige. Sebastian's thigh rested in between Ciel's legs and the uncomfortable sensation burned his young master from head to toe.

"Well?" Ciel demanded roughly.

"What is it, my lord?" Sebastian inquired mildly, perfectly unaware and mischievously entertained.

"Are you going to do it?"

"You'll have to be more specific, young master. I can do many things though I'll never make a move without your consent."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Fine." One delicate hand came up, greedy fingers now tangled in Sebastian's silken strands. He tugged, sharply. "Fuck me."

"Ah my lord, you speak too crudely."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You see," Sebastian chuckled, body moving to hover over Ciel's, "with you—I only make love."

"That's ridiculous." His lord snarled, arching up. "Demons can't love."

A look of disappointment shadowed Sebastian's face, whether true or mocking, Ciel couldn't tell.

In one swift, sudden move, the demon was now on top of him, straddling his body, knees pressed on either side of the soft bed. Gently, Sebastian lowered himself against his master, while Ciel's arms, shorter than the demon's own, clutched at the silk sheets around them. A choked sob escaped his lips when he felt Sebastian's hard length press against his own; the demon moved gently, rubbing himself in rhythm as a delicious friction erupted between the two men. His eyes never left Ciel's but his demonic pride was soothed—the earl's face burned red with want. "Are you still prepared to make statements you can't substantiate?"

"M-maybe."

Sebastian shook his head, looking down at his _master_ lustfully. "What a shame." And with that, his mouth attacked—lips on the pale column of Ciel's throat, cherishing the sudden gasp that left his lord's mouth. Before the earl could wrap his arms around him, Sebastian gripped both of Ciel's biceps with astonishing speed, pinning him down in cruxifixction. "No." He ordered, menacing and calm. "Not until you've learned your lesson."

Ciel sneered. "What _lesson?_ Are you to be my tutor always? Coaching me in life, bed, and death?" He rolled his hips up, causing Sebastian to hiss with suppressed desire. "I don't need hands to make you cum."

Sebastian smirked. "But you'll need your mouth to scream."

* * *

That night, the demon butler threw all pretense out the window and fucked his lord with harsh, reckless abandon. Only Sebastian was allowed the gift of touch while his master remained with his arms pinned above his head, legs spread wide as he felt the hard cock of his _servant_ pulse into him slowly, tortuously and then—

Fast, wanting, and selfish. He took all he could from the earl, strokes unrelenting as his master cried _Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian._

"You see my lord?" His voice was guttural, words coming out in grunts—so distant from the smooth caramel of daytime. " _This_ is fucking."

His hands left bruises on his master's skin and the walls of the manor felt Sebastian's instruction—the Phantomhive lord, braced helplessly against the hard, vertical surface, was pounded into submission by his all too beautiful servant. Chest against chest, breaths coming out ragged and shallow, lungs burning for air as the smell of sex permeated from Ciel's violet bedchamber. His lord had his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist, heels digging into the devil's lower back as he urged him to go _harder_ and _faster_ , to come _closer_ and _closer_ even though his own body wept in pain, pleasure, and punishable sin.

_Yes._

* * *

When it was all over and his master was boneless and exhausted, his orgasms spent and voice hoarse, Sebastian carried him to bed, gently laying him down as Oberon did Titania.

"I'd pillage heaven for its brightest star and place it on your lap," the demon murmured softly, "and destroy earth's last delight so your heart may be kept safe and sound." His lips, tainted with the earl's own undoing, pressed against Ciel's mouth. "Sleep, my lord—and know me well."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Selene: Greek goddess of the moon.
> 
> \- Oberon and Titania: the fairy king and queen from Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.
> 
> \- "I'd pillage heaven..." - this line comes from the brilliant and inimitable Johann Wolfgang von Goethe and his magnum opus, 'Faust'.
> 
> A/N: *blushes* I did a thing. Violets just really, really remind me of Ciel, I don't know why. This was originally just supposed to be a Sebastian reflects on Ciel drabble but...he got carried away...
> 
> Feedback? Yay? Nay?


End file.
